Loud Larry's Rage
Loud Larry's Rage * Season #: 1 * Episode #: 5 * Overall Ep #: 5 Plot After a difficult battle with a criminal, Saidaionryo Larry can't seem to keep his anger under control. Episode The Power Guppies were just going outside the house, when Denatsu Patrick opened the mailbox and pulled out a piece of paper. "Looks like someone needs rescuing.", he said thoughtfully and read the letter out loud; ~ Hello. I heard a lot about you, power guppies. Now, I have an emergency. There's a wanted criminal running out of town and he seems like he's heading toward Parrot Rock Cave. This criminal is very dangerous, and that's why I'm counting on you. Catch that evil robber and bring him to justice! -- the Mayor..'' He looked the letter, puzzled. * {'Cherry Charla'} "Looks like the Mayor wants us to catch this evil crosser." * {'Sunflower Sally'} "But what does he look like?" (A paper airplane flies downward and lands in Voltage's blonde hair. Fancy gets the paper, and unfolds it. His eyes widen and averts his eyes from the picture.) * {'Fancy Sammy'} "Agh! Ooh! Umph! Agh!" * {'Croaking Conway'} "What's the matter, Fancy? Nervous?" * {'Fancy Sammy'} "No...it's just that..." * {'Voltage Patrick'} "Here, may I see that?" (Fancy gives Volt the paper. Volt nearly screamed. It was a photo of the criminal. He resembles a ghost from Pac-Man. It's dark purple and has pale white eyes. He looks rather large.) * {'Merry Mikey'} "''That's the criminal? He looks spooky!" * {Blazing Peterson} "Yeah, but turn it over. There's something written on it." (Volt turns the photo over. Indeed, it does have something written on it. Volt doesn't know what it says, but he looked at it again and realized that the writing is the name of the criminal.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Kerosaigh." (Suddenly, as if Silly heard him, he quickly swam outside with a scared look on his face.) * {Silly Fish} "Do you guys have any idea who that is?" * {Merry Mikey} "Who is?" * {Silly Fish} "Kerosaigh? Since you guys haven't heard of him, I'll tell you a little bit about him. So...Kerosaigh is a vicious spirit that haunts those who are being bad." (clears throat) "Sorry for wasting your time! You guys go on ahead with your rescue! Bye!" (He swam off.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Okay guys, let's go find Kerosaigh..." * {Loud Larry} "And kick his ghostly butt!" (The power guppies took off. Cut to the Parrot Rock Cave.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Here we are. Parrot Rock Cave." * {Loud Larry} "We are. Where's Kerosaigh?! I wanna battle!" (A deep, male voice spoke from inside the cave.) * {Deep Male Voice} "Looking for me?" (The power guppies turn around. There was that huge, dark-colored ghost behind them; Kerosaigh. Loud stares angrily and itching for a battle while the others look a bit frightened and wanting to flee. Kerosaigh smirks, and even chuckles at how scared they are. Volt was about to speak, but was cut off by Loud.) * {Loud Larry} (angrily) "Hey Kerosaigh! Wanna fight?!" (Kerosaigh turns to look at the boy with confusion, then with an evil smile.) * {Kerosaigh} "Young boy, I accept your challenge!" * {Loud Larry} "Yes!" (Kerosaigh starts off with a Psychic attack. Loud was affected, but he wasn't bothered. He uses Double Team. Kerosaigh looks around to find the real one. Before he had a chance to attack, all copies of Loud used Tackle. But at that moment, Kerosaigh used Shadow Punch to launch the boy into the water. Moist and enraged, Loud uses Tackle again. Kerosaigh used Psybeam, and Loud was defeated. Kerosaigh laughs at his defeat.) * {Kerosaigh} "Your friend is useless against me! I'm a powerful ghost! He's no match for me!" (He flies off flying. The other guppies go to Loud's aid.) * {Cherry Charla} "Oh, my! Are you all right, Loud?" (The boy's unresponsive right now.) * {Leafy Norm} "What about Kerosaigh? We have to catch him!" * {Voltage Patrick} "We'll wait 'til he strikes again. Right now, we have to let Loud Larry recover." (The guppies agree, and took Loud home. Cut to the house. Leafy, Blazing, and Croaking are playing a game of marbles. Loud is on the couch, wrapped in his small blue blanket. He was depressed about losing to Kerosaigh. Blazing looks up to see the boy.) * {Blazing Peterson} "Hey, Loud. Do you want to join us on our game?" * {Loud Larry} "Sure..." (He was still unhappy, but he thought a game would take his mind off of his defeat. So, he joins the boys on their game. While the four were playing, Loud was acting a little strange. He took one of Leafy's marbles, and the green-haired boy looks at him.) * {Leafy Norm} "Hey, you can't do that!" * {Loud Larry} "No! I'm just tired!" (Blazing looks at Loud. He knows he's just lying.) * {Merry Mikey} "Don't look so down! We'll get Kerosaigh!" * {Loud Larry} "Yeah, like if you want your butt kicked to him..." (The other guppies all stared at him as he growled under his breath.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Loud Larry--" * {Loud Larry} "Shut up." * {Voltage Patrick} "We understand you're mad about--" * {Loud Larry} (angrily) "I'm not mad, stupid! I'm ANGRY'' about it!" * {'Cherry Charla'} "We can always talk." * {'Loud Larry'} (''angrily) "I don't wanna talk about it. Kerosaigh should have a disadvantage against me. Ghost types are weak against Normal types!" * {Voltage Patrick} "You know I've tried to tell you that, but of course you went off all willy nilly and deciding to battle Kerosaigh without knowing what's he weak against!" (Loud simply just stared at Volt. He turns away.) * {Loud Larry} "...Just leave me alone." (He swam upstairs to the bedroom. The guppies watched with worried looks.) * {Watery Christian} "Voltage?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Yes, Watery?" * {Watery Christian} "Will Loud Larry be okay?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Not the same, but he'll come back to his normal self." * {Merry Mikey} "Are you sure?" * {Voltage Patrick} "I'm positive." (Suddenly, the guppies heard loud crashes from outside. They peeked out the window of the living room. They noticed Loud Larry is outside the front yard. He is using Tackle on the tree nearby. Suddenly, he hits his head on the tree and fell backwards, not moving. The guppies freaked out, and went outside to his aid. Fancy touched Loud's forehead. It felt hot.) * {Fancy Sammy} "Ooh. He feels hot." * {Leafy Norm} "We better bring him back inside. There's no way he can battle in this condition." (Suddenly, Loud gets up. He had anger in his eyes. His voice is dark and he can only growl. Loud had completely lost it, and all he can do was hurt someone.) * {Loud Larry} (enraged) "This...is...the last...STRAW!!!" (With that being said, Loud goes after his friends, screaming in anger. The other guppies try to swim away from their raging friend as fast as they can.) * {Cherry Charla} "What is with Loud Larry?!" (Loud chases his friends back to Parrot Rock Cave. He turns around and jumps toward Croaking, tackling him down to the ground.) * {Croaking Conway} "What in tarnation are you doing, Loud?!" (He uses Focus Punch to get the raging boy off him. Loud and Croaking are suddenly getting physical with their fighting. Volt looks as both boys socked each other hard.) * {Voltage Patrick} "What's going on?" * {Leafy Norm} "It appears Loud Larry is still angry about Kerosaigh beating him. He must've took his defeat real seriously." (Croaking tried to knock out Loud with his Focus Punch, but Loud pushed Croaking so hard he was thrown into the darkest area in the cave. Kerosaigh comes out of the shadows, and immediately knows what's going on.) * {Fancy Sammy} "Loud Larry, snap out of it!" (Blazing and Leafy try to grab Loud, but the boy punches them to the floor. Suddenly, Kerosaigh's voice boomed from nowhere.) * {Kerosaigh} "CEASE THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE!!!!" (Kerosaigh pounces out from the shadows and onto Loud Larry. He pins the boy's arms to the ground. The ghost looks into his eyes.) * {Kerosaigh} "Loud Larry! You have to stop this! AND I MEAN NOW! THOU ARE VERY ENRAGED BY THIS, BUT WHAT GIVES THOU THE IDEA OF TRYING TO KILL YOUR FRIENDS?!" * {Loud Larry} "SHUT UP!!!!" * {Kerosaigh} (in his royal voice) "Many might fear me, but I cannot let thou be like this! Thou must stop raging!" (He gets off of the boy, staring down at him. Loud is on the ground with eyes of rage. He broke down like crazy. All he could do is scream in rage.) * {Loud Larry} (yelling angrily at Kerosaigh) "How dare you! You may have defeated me, but I thought your powers are weak against me! I'm a Normal type and you're a Ghost type! AHHHHHH!!!" (He gives Kerosaigh a powerful Tackle attack. It was enough to knock the ghost out. After that, Loud falls to the ground again. Moments later, three police crabs come to take Kerosaigh in. They put him in a small hamster cage. The Mayor and Officer Miranda came in.) * {Mayor} "I'm so proud of you kids." * {Officer Miranda} "Agreed. You finally stopped Kerosaigh from creating any more chaos." * {Voltage Patrick} "It was our pleasure, ma'am." (With that, the two female lobsters and the police crab crew left. Cut to the house again. Loud is resting on the couch. Then, he wakes up. He looks around.) * {Loud Larry} "What? What just happened?" * {Cherry Charla} "You just flew into a furious rage." * {Loud Larry} "I don't really remember too much about being angry..." * {Blazing Peterson} "Well, we're glad you're back to your normal self." * {Loud Larry} "...Just one thing. What happened to Kerosaigh?" * {Leafy Norm} "He was taken away by the police while you were knocked out." * {Sunflower Sally} "Well, it sure has been a crazy day for us." * {Merry Mikey} "This calls for a PAR-TAY!" (The kids cheered and went outside. They partied in the dark night.) End of episode.